Das rosa Kaninchen
by M9
Summary: Janeway versucht herauszufinden, was seltsames auf ihrem Schiff vorgeht


Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, alles gehört Paramount..äh...oder so ähnlich... *g*

Das hier war meine erste Star Trek Story, also seid bitte gnädig... :-D

Sonstiges: Warnung!!! In gewissen Jahreszeiten sollte man das mehrmalige Ansehen des ‚Der Schuh des Manitu' gemischt mit Raumschiff Voyager vermeiden, da es zu bleibenden Schäden führen kann ;) Ach ja, Feeeeeeeeedback * bettel *

Das rosa Kaninchen

Captain Janeway stand im Turbolift und war auf dem Weg zur Brücke.

Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen freute sie sich heute mal wieder sehr über ihren Dienst. Wenn sie allerdings genauer darüber nachdachte verwunderte sie diese Einstellung schon weniger: Keine fremde bedrohliche Rasse, die Voyager war Top in Schuß und weit und breit waren keine Borg auf den Sensoren zu sehen.

Sie flogen momentan durch einen richtig uninteressanten Raum, in dem es keine humanoiden oder sonstigen Lebensformen gab und noch nicht einmal irgendwelche astronomisch interessanten Gebilde waren in der Nähe. Es würde also ein ganz normaler langweiliger Tag werden und ganz gegen ihre Gepflogenheiten genoß sie diese Langeweile, was sie und ihre Crew sich nach dem Streß der letzten Wochen, Monate und Jahre doch wirklich verdient hatten.

Der Lift hielt und als die Tür aufging sah sie den gewohnten Anblick der Brücke. Tom saß am Steuer, Harry stand an der taktischen Konsole und Chakotay saß auf dem Captainsstuhl. Der Rest der Brückencrew hatte frei, da bei diesem ruhigen Flug nicht so viele Crewmitglieder zur Führung des Schiffs benötigt wurden.

Sie betrat die Brücke und ging geradewegs auf ihren Raum zu. „Sie haben die Brücke, Commander. Wenn etwas ist, wissen sie ja, wo sie mich finden können!"

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr wieder geschlossen hatte blieb sie überlegend stehen. Hatten die drei Crewmen eben etwa die Luft angehalten, als sie aus dem Lift gestiegen war? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, wies sich der Captain selbst zurecht. Sie schien schon anzufangen eine Verschwörung hinter ihrem Rücken zu vermuten. An diese Ruhe mußte sie sich wohl erst noch gewöhnen.

Sie setzte sich also hinter ihren Schreibtisch und schlug ein neues Buch auf, das sie sich vorgenommen hatte endlich einmal zu lesen.

Was sie allerdings nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte war die Reaktion ihrer Brückencrew, als sie diese verlassen hatte:

Harry hatte seinen angehaltenen Atem laut ausgestoßen und Tom Paris bemerkte erleichtert, „Das war knapp."

„Wir müssen eben noch vorsichtiger sein in Zukunft..." antwortete Chakotay.

Einige Minuten später rief B'elanna über Interkom an, um den täglichen Lagebericht aus dem Maschinenraum abzuliefern. Wie üblich war alles in bester Ordnung und der Captain wollte schon vorschlagen, daß sich ihre Chefmechanikerin ebenfalls ein paar Stunden mehr Freizeit gönnen sollte, als sie ein großes rosa Kaninchen hinter B'elanna vorbeihuschen sah.

Sie starrte sprachlos auf den Bildschirm. B'elanna bemerkte ihren Blick und die schlagartig etwas bleichere Gesichtsfarbe Janeways und fragte besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung Captain? Sie sehen etwas blaß aus?"

Kathrin Janeway schnappte nach Luft. Dann öffnete sie den Mund noch zweimal, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und riß sich doch noch zusammen. „Nein nein, machen sie weiter." Sie schaltete den Bildschirm ab und lehnte sich zurück. Das konnte sie unmöglich gesehen haben. Ein rosa Kaninchen? Unmöglich! Ihr Schiff war schließlich kein Zoo. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihr ihre Augen nur einen Streich gespielt. Sicherheitshalber rief sie doch noch Seven in der Astronomie an. „Seven, haben wir fremde Eindringlinge an Bord?"

Seven sah sie entrüstet an: „Natürlich nicht Captain, sonst hätte ich ja den Eindringlingsalarm ausgelöst!"

„Scannen sie das Schiff trotzdem nochmal ab!" befahl der Captain um sicher zu gehen.

Seven sah sie verwundert an, kam dem Befehl aber sofort nach. „Keine Eindringlinge!" kam auch prompt ihre Analyse. Sie hatte gerade zu Ende gesprochen, als aus dem Hintergrund plötzlich ein Trompetengewirr zu hören war.

Janeway richtete sich Kerzengerade in ihrem Sitz auf. Die ehemalige Borg hatte nicht darauf reagiert. Dennoch fragte der Captain: „Haben sie die Musik eben auch gehört?"

Seven blickte stirnrunzelnd zurück und bemerkte, „Hier war keine Musik, geht es ihnen vielleicht nicht gut?"

„Nein nein, ..." antwortete Janeway wieder „...machen sie weiter!" und schaltete auch diesmal den Bildschirm schnell ab.

Das war ihr noch nie passiert. Ihr, dem Captain der Voyager, spielten ihre Sinne gleich zwei Streiche kurz hintereinander. Und das auch noch zu einer Zeit, in der sie sich nicht im Kriegszustand befand und auch seit langem mal wieder ausgeschlafen war. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja eine Krankheit eingefangen, bei der man Halluzinationen bekam?

Sie fühlte sich zwar fit aber um kein Risiko einzugehen beschloß sie trotzdem den Doctor aufzusuchen. Schließlich konnte sie es sich nicht leisten so weit von ihrer Heimat entfernt krank zu werden.

Nachdem sie über die Brücke in den Turbolift gelangt war kam ihr kurz der Gedanke, daß der Doctor sie für völlig durchgeknallt halten und sie ja auch vom Dienst suspendieren konnte. Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Der Doctor war schließlich dafür bekannt, daß er seine Arbeit ernst nahm und alle Patienten einer gründlichen Untersuchung unterzog.

Da ging der Lift auch schon wieder auf und sie betrat das Deck, auf dem sich die Krankenstation befand. Sie mußte nur noch um zwei Ecken biegen und dann würde sie sogleich vom Doctor beruhigt werden.

Da hörte sie aus einem Seitengang ein Gepolter, das von einem unterdrückten Fluch begleitet wurde. Sie hatte die Person nicht verstanden und die Stimme auch nicht erkannt, also schlich sie vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke, um den Radaumacher zu überraschen. Wer jedoch überrascht wurde war sie. Denn als sie um die Ecke bog war niemand zu sehen und auch kein Gerät das Lärm machen konnte befand sich auf dem Gang.

Auch sonst sah es hier so aus, als ob schon seit Stunden niemand mehr hiergewesen sei.

Da sie nichts mehr ausrichten konnte beschloß sie das Gehörte auf ihren möglichen Zustand zu schieben und setzte ihren Weg auf dem verlassenen Deck zur Krankenstation fort.

Hinter eine Tür, die sich auf dem soeben verlassenen Gang befand, war es allerdings nicht so leer. Dort drängten sich einige Crewmen um eine große Kiste und packten in aller Eile sie herausgefallenen bunten Stoffe wieder hinein. Das Ganze wurde von Naomi Wildman koordiniert, die über ihren Kommunikator gerade den Doctor warnte: „Passen sie auf! Ich glaube Captain Janeway ist auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Sie ist gleich da..."

Kathrin Janeway trat durch die Tür zur Krankenstation und wurde sogleich auf die freundlichste Weise vom Doctor begrüßt: „Guten Tag Captain, was führt sie zu mir? Wollen sie die neuesten Arztberichte sehen oder geht es ihnen etwa nicht gut?" Während dieser Begrüßung hatte er sie am Arm gepackt und schob sie in Richtung der nächsten Untersuchungsliege.

Das machte den Captain nun erst recht mißtrauisch. Schon wieder diese Frage nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand und warum ging er nicht mit ihr in sein Büro? Sie beschloß sich umzudrehen und sah dabei gerade noch, wie eine Person mit blauem Umhang und Federhut in einer der Jeffreysröhren verschwand, die aus dem Büro des Doctors führten.

Sie war so erstaunt, daß ihr schon wieder der Mund offenstand. Als sie den Doctor ansah blickte der sie nur mit einem absoluten Unschuldsblick an und zog sie wieder zur Untersuchungsliege hin. „Sie sehen so bleich aus...Ich werde sie gleich untersuchen und dann wird das schon wieder..." redete er auf sie ein, wie man es sonst nur mit einem kleinen Kind machte, das Angst vor der Untersuchung hatte.

Das war ihr nun doch zu viel. Irgendwas sehr Merkwürdiges ging hier auf ihrem Schiff vor. So langsam glaubte sie nicht mehr an die Theorie ihrer Hirngespinste. Sie machte sich los und fuhr das Hologramm an: „Was zum Kuckuck soll das. Erklären sie mir was hier los ist!"

Der Doctor sah sie ungläubig an. „Aber Captain, was ist denn mit ihnen los? Sie sind ja ganz verwirrt." Er griff hinter sich nach einer Spritze „Soll ich ihnen erst mal ein Beruhigungsmittel geben?" und hielt ihr die Medizin vor ihre Nase.

Der Captain konnte nicht mehr. Der Doc wollte ihr gleich Medikamente geben? Das war der sichere Beweis, daß hier etwas nicht stimmte. Aber da ihr das MHN scheinbar nicht sagen wollte was los war mußte sie es selbst herausfinden. Sie riß sich los und stürmte durch die Tür davon.

Die Meldung des Doctors an die Brücke „Der Captain verläßt die Krankenstation..." bekam sie schon nicht mehr mit.

Etliche Stunden waren inzwischen seit dem Verlassen der Krankenstation vergangen doch Captain Kathrin Janeway durchsuchte ihr Schiff immer noch persönlich nach neuen Beweisen für unerklärliche Vorgänge. Doch außer dem Tatbestand, daß alle Gespräche für einen kurzen Moment verstummten, wenn sie einen Raum betrat konnte sie nichts mehr finden.

Sie ging daher in ihr Büro auf der Brücke zurück, um alles nochmal in Ruhe zu überdenken.

Zwischendurch hatte sie aber noch Tuvok, der inzwischen das Sagen auf der Brücke übernommen hatte, gebeten eine Schiffsweite Suche nach, wie sie sich ausdrückte, ‚Merkwürdigkeiten' durchzuführen.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatte sie jedoch immer noch nichts von ihm gehört und daher beschloß sie ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

Tuvok befand sich jedoch schon nicht mehr an seinem Platz und die beiden Fähnriche, die inzwischen die einzige anwesende Besatzung bildeten konnten ihr auch nicht sagen, wo er sich befand.

Der Captain verdrehte die Augen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Auf ihrem Schiff gab es Vorgänge, von denen sie nicht unterrichtet war und die Person, auf die sie sich sonst immer sicher hatte verlassen können, ihr Sicherheitsoffizier, war auch noch verschwunden.

Da fiel ihr der Hauptunruhestifter ihrer Besatzung ein. Tom Paris! Wenn hier an Bord etwas außergewöhnliches geschah, hatte er mit Sicherheit die Finger im Spiel. Sofort befahl sie dem Computer den Aufenthaltsort ihres Piloten zu identifizieren.

Nachdem sie seinen Standort erfahren hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg, denn da scheinbar sämtliche Kommeinheiten den Dienst verweigerten konnte sie niemanden zu sich herzitieren. Nach Auskunft des Rechners befand sich Tom auf Holodeck 2 und testete dort ein neues Programm.

Schon vor der Tür des Holodecks hörte der Captain eine furchtbar laute Musik. Sie hörte kurz auf den Text, bereute es aber gleich. Wie konnte jemand nur singen, daß er im nächsten Leben ein Kaninchen sein wollte und wer konnte sich das auch noch freiwillig anhören?

Nichtsdestotrotz, sie mußte ihren Unruhestifter Nr.1 zur Rede stellen und betrat daher entschlossen den Raum. Doch was sie hinter der Tür erwartete, lies sie entsetzt zurückprallen.

Harry Kim stand ihr am Nächsten. Zumindest glaubte sie, daß der Mann in dem Ninjakostüm Harry sein mußte. Tom Paris war leicht zu erkennen. Er trug sein Captain Proton-Kostüm und seine Frau B'elanna hatte ein bayrisches Dirndl an.

Ansonsten sah sie noch einige Affen durch den Raum tanzen, Musketiere, Seeräuber und andere Verkleidungen. Mitten in der Menge glaubte sie auch das rosa Kaninchen, das sie heute ja schon mal gesehen hatte, zu entdecken.

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schritt auf Commander Chakotay zu, der anscheinend die Blutsbrüderschaft mit Neelix geschlossen hatte. Die beiden standen nämlich im Partnerlook, als Indianerhäuptlinge verkleidet, an der improvisierten Bar, die sich größter Beliebtheit zu erfreuen schien.

Als die beiden sie ebenfalls entdeckten kamen sie auf sie zu und fragten freudestrahlend „Na, wie finden sie unsere kleine Feier?"

Empört über so viel Unverfrorenheit, sie auch noch offen nach ihrer Meinung zu einem solchen Chaos zu befragen, fuhr sie die zwei nur an: „Sind sie denn alle verrückt geworden? Was sollen denn diese Verkleidungen und warum wurde ich nicht informiert?"

„Das ist doch auf ihrer Erde eine alte Tradition um diese Jahreszeit..." wurde sie nun von Neelix belehrt. Und auch Chakotay versuchte ihr ins Gedächtnis zu rufen „Sie haben doch bestimmt schon einmal etwas von Fasnacht gehört?" und schob sie mit Hilfe des Moraloffiziers auf eine große Umkleidekabine, die eine Ecke des Raumes blockierte, zu.

„Und um die Freude der Crew über diese Feier zu erhöhen haben wir alles heimlich ohne ihr Wissen organisiert. Ein Fest haben sich diese Frauen und Männer doch wahrlich verdient." Und damit wurde sie endgültig in die Kabine gedrängt.

Sie war immer noch verdutzt über das Verhalten der Anderen, sah aber gleich warum sie in diesen Raum gebracht worden war. Hier hing ein weites Kleid, das anscheinend zu ihrer Verkleidung auserkoren war. Allmählich erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an die Geschichten, die sie von diesem Fasnacht schon gehört hatte. Es sollte einfach ein Fest sein, das jedem Spaß machte und um diesen Spaß nicht zunichte zu machen beschloß sie, ihrer Crew den Gefallen zu tun und sich eben auch zu verkleiden.

Als sie dann fertig umgezogen aus der Kabine trat blickten sie eine Reihe neugieriger Gesichter an und nachdem ihr der Hauptnarr Paris noch ein kleines Krönchen auf den Kopf gesetzt hatte und dem nun ebenfalls verblüfften Indianerhäuptling Chakotay ein Zepter in die Hand drückte ertönte ein vielstimmiges „Helau unserer Fasnachtsprinzessin und unserem Fasnachtsprinzen".

Die Neugekrönten sahen sich nur noch lachend an.

Der gesamte Aufruhr, der sich im Verlauf des Tages im Captain angestaut hatte war mit einemmal verflogen und sie blinzelte dem ersten Offizier verschwörerisch zu „Na dann feiern wir eben...aber nächstes Jahr darf ich auch mitplanen..."

Ende

Helau 


End file.
